300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mode
The Land of Eternity (or World Map) is the arena in which the heroes from 300 Heroes battle against one another in order to achieve victory. Lore * (This is a fictional lore which based off from the League of Legends lore) As a direct response to the world's growing physical and political instability, Many powerful summoners – came to the conclusion that conflicts needed to be resolved in a controllable and systemic way. They formed an organized tournament called The Holy Grail War based from another world's famous historical event, its purpose was to use as an event to settle political conflict in their world. The Summoners would be given the authority by the world's political entities to govern the outcomes of the organized tournament they would administer. The Summoners resolved that all major political conflict would be settled through the use of specially prepared arenas in a special dimension. Summoners representing a particular political allegiance would each call forth a hero; the heroes, leading mindless minions generated by novice summoners manipulating a Sword of Damocles, would fight to achieve the objective of the arena they were in. The most common victory condition of a battle arena would be to destroy the opposing faction’s Sword of Damocles. These arenas are collectively referred to as "Land of Eternity". The fights in the Land of Eternity over which summoners preside are not only of great political interest to the summoners, but also of great social interest. Summoners magically transmit the sights and sounds of the action as it unfolds to the public medias around their world. Watching a fight in a Land of Eternity is one of the most popular entertainment activities the world's denizens engage in. Battle Types PLAY *An option to quickly start playing (soloing) either Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield. Eternal Arena *One of the oldest and classiest battles is known as The Arena. This battleground is known for the constant conflicts fought between two opposing groups of Summoners. Traverse down one of the three different paths in order to attack your enemy at their weakest point. Work with your allies to siege the enemy base and destroy their Sword of Damocles! Eternal Battlefield *Still active and valiant, The Battlefield is a place where Summoners can go all out by taking down objectives rather than focusing on the enemy Sword of Damocles itself. Summoners enhance, gear up and boost their heroes before they send them to the fray. Settle your disputes and conflicts in this competitive and intense mode! Dragon Quest *A place consisting of a summoning platform for Summoners to use. Summoners who are seeking treasures and artifacts can summon Monsters to obtain items for use in Battlefield Mode. Ladder to the Sky *Competition throughout the Land of Eternity is settled by participating in a Ranked War. Those who seek to become the best or wish to test their skills clash in a competitive war. Through teamwork and tactics, place yourself on the rankings and climb your way to the top! 2D Cube *A battleground wherein Summoners can engage in pure hero combat in a series of matches. Summoners who intend to join this type of battle are mostly those who like to take things off once in a while. Victors are rewarded with 450 Gold and a fee of 300 Gold is required to enter, but the fun and excitement this battlefield gives are worth the try. Protect the 2D World *A new challenge of PVE battle! Looking for Eternal Sacred Items! Protecting the real world! Engraving your own legend into the monument! This mode requires at least 1 piece of Legendary Guardian Book. Ikkitousen *When a person's inner strength is strong enough, or because the importance of their position, value, ability, leadership, prestige and so on can reach the strength of 1,000 soldiers, we call them "Ikkitousen". As the name implies, this game mode will be the war between the minority (7 players) vs majority (49 players). Within a specified time the minority need to protect their statue in order to win the game and the majority has a task to destroy the enemy's statue in order to win the game. Dimensional War *A battle royal mode, following the same gameplay of the famous FPS game PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS or known as PUBG. The game mode will put up all players on a deserted eternal arena for a free-for-all war. Players will enter a last-man-standing battle where they try to pick various items which randomly generated throughout the map while the map itself shrinking over time, forcing all players to engage in a tense battle. Once only one player remains on the arena, the victor will be announced. Custom Mode *A custom mode, limited to tournament games. 300 Heroes Chess *A separated game created by the same company of 300 Heroes, the game folder itself is a sub-folder of 300 Heroes folder. This game was created after the recent outbreak of the popular Auto Chess map in DOTA2.